A Dragon's Will of Fire
by Rider Paladin
Summary: What if the pod carrying baby Kakarot to Earth landed in Konoha that fateful day? What would become of the boy that would become Earth's champion? Who would he meet? Who would he befriend? Who or what would he fight for?
1. Take the Stage, Goku Sarutobi

"A Dragon's Will of Fire"

Chapter 1: "Take the Stage, Goku Sarutobi"

Disclaimer: Naruto and Dragon Ball Z belong to VIZ Entertainment. Naruto is the creative property of Masashi Kishimoto, and Dragon Ball Z is the creative property of Akira Toriyama. I make no money whatsoever from this story and I am only doing this for fun.

Author's note: This story came to me courtesy of a young man called "keemsaiyan." He entrusted me to write this story, and I like to think my spin on it will make sure this story comes out as good as possible. I won't give too much away, but suffice it to say, it asks and answers the question of what would happen if Son Goku's space pod had landed in Konoha when it came to Earth. The only thing I can safely say is that Goku will _not_ learn ki attacks. If that's not enough to dissuade you, read on.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi, recently reinstated as the Hokage in the wake of Minato Namikaze's untimely death, glared at the paperwork on his desk. Oh, how he wished he could burn it to ashes, but his village needed him, so he could hardly afford to do that. Still, the thought crossed his mind more than once.

_The one thing I never missed about being Hokage,_ Sarutobi thought wistfully.

Unbeknownst to him, he was going to get a nice little distraction from his paperwork in five, four, three, two, and . . . one.

"Lord Hokage!" an ANBU burst in, and Sarutobi recognized him as Kakashi Hatake thanks to the dog mask he wore.

"What is it?" Sarutobi asked, looking up from his paperwork.

"A strange pod crashed onto Hokage Monument, and a baby boy fell out of it!" Kakashi replied.

"Is the boy harmed?" Sarutobi asked.

"You'll have to see it to believe it," Kakashi answered.

"Very well," Sarutobi said. "Take me to him."

When Kakashi brought Sarutobi to the scene, Sarutobi was not quite prepared for what he saw. First of all, the baby boy had the strangest hairstyle he'd ever seen, black spikes sticking out in all directions with no apparent pattern to them. Second, the baby boy had a monkey's tail protruding from his backside.

"What is he?" Sarutobi asked.

"I'm not sure," Kakashi replied. "His clan might be involved with monkeys somehow, judging by his appendage."

"Was he unharmed by the fall?" Sarutobi asked.

"That's the strangest thing, Lord Hokage," another ANBU, this one with long purple hair and wearing a cat mask, replied. "From the looks of it, he didn't even _feel_ that fall, and Hokage Monument is pretty high."

"What do you suggest we do with him?" Kakashi asked.

"I'll take care of him," Sarutobi replied. "For now, we'll keep the pod a secret. Bury it somewhere it won't be so easily uncovered."

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

"People fear what they do not understand," Sarutobi answered somberly. "If there is any cause to doubt the boy's origins, fear will automatically take hold and it will lead to trouble. I do not wish to see an innocent child harmed."

Kakashi looked at Sarutobi strangely, but let it pass. "What are you going to call him?"

"Goku," Sarutobi replied with a smile. "Just like the Monkey King of legend."

_

* * *

_

Seven years later . . .

"Goku! Goku, it's time to wake up! GOKU!"

A head full of spiky black hair just turned and hunkered closer to the pillow.

"GOKU!"

A low growl came from the spiky-haired head, belonging to a seven-year-old boy known as Goku Sarutobi. "No, Grandpa . . . I'm not ready to wake up yet."

Just then, the sheets were thrown off his body, exposing him to the cool air. "Goku, you will get up so that you can be on time for your first day of school."

"You suck, Grandpa," Goku muttered to the Third Hokage as he reluctantly got out of bed.

"Up and at it, grandson," Hiruzen Sarutobi replied with grandfatherly affection mixed with stern authoritativeness.

It didn't take long before a pair of ANBU was tailing Goku as he went to the Ninja Academy. Goku had dressed in a blue martial arts gi and a pair of orange slacks, specially designed to hide his monkey tail. Goku had wondered why he had to hide it, but Sarutobi had warned him that not a lot of people would understand how he had a tail and would assume he was something dangerous. He didn't understand what was so dangerous about a monkey tail, but he figured the old man knew what he was talking about and let it alone.

"This is going to be so boring," Goku muttered.

* * *

At the head of the class was a young chunin in the standard Leaf ninja uniform, his only distinguishing features being a spiky upward ponytail and a horizontal scar across his nose. "Hello. I'm your instructor Iruka Umino. Raise your hand when I call your name. Shino Aburame!"

"Here." This was said in a borderline emotionless tone.

"Choji Akimichi!"

"Here!" This was accompanied by a loud munch.

"Sakura Haruno!"

"Here!" This one word was spoken in a peppy shout.

"Hinata Hyuga!"

"Here." This was said much more hesitantly than the last, and with a stutter at that.

"Neji Hyuga!"

"Here." This was spoken in an aloof, almost cold tone.

"Kiba Inuzuka!"

"Here." This was said in almost a defiant growl.

"Shikamaru Nara!"

"Here." This was said with a lazy drawl, as though it were too much effort to even speak a monosyllabic word.

"Rock Lee!"

"Here!" This was announced quite spiritedly.

"Goku Sarutobi!"

"Here!" Goku shouted.

"Tenten!"

"Here!" a spirited female voice shouted.

"Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Here," a calm, somewhat relaxed male voice replied.

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Here!" a bright, cheery young voice shouted.

"Ino Yamanaka!"

"Here!" a boisterous female voice shouted.

"I'm going to step out for a minute," Iruka said. "You all have the opportunity to get to know each other." Iruka walked out of the room, leaving the students alone.

Hinata looked at Naruto hesitantly, a blush on her face. Sakura and Ino were both looking at Sasuke, who didn't seem to notice them. Tenten was staring holes in Neji, who didn't seem to notice her at all. Shikamaru was just sleeping, while Choji was eating his chips.

"Hey, why don't you go talk to him?" Goku suggested to Hinata.

"Um, I . . . I . . ." Hinata stammered, unable to speak properly.

"Ok, I'll show you how to do it!" Goku declared, and jumped up so that he was next to Naruto. "Hey, buddy, how you doing?!"

"You . . . you're talking to me?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Goku replied. "Why wouldn't I?"

"But . . . nobody talks to me!" Naruto uttered, still stunned out of his mind that somebody would want to talk to him.

"What about Grandpa? He talks to you," Goku said.

"Well, he's old!" Naruto responded.

"Well, yeah," Goku admitted. "I wouldn't call him Grandpa if he wasn't old. But, seriously, I know at least one other person that wants to talk to you!"

"Who?" Naruto asked.

Goku pointed at Hinata, whose blush turned even redder. "She wants to talk to you. Why don't you go over to her?"

"I'm . . ." Naruto started to say, but Goku grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over to Hinata.

"Start talking!" Goku declared.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Would you like to be my friend?" Naruto asked.

"I'm . . . I'm Hinata . . . Hyuga . . . and I'd . . . I'd like . . ." Hinata could barely get the words out, and then she fainted, which prompted Goku to catch her.

"What happened?" Naruto asked. "Is she going to be ok?"

"I don't know," Goku replied. "She must have a fever or something. Why would her parents send her to school if she's this sick?"

"_I'll_ take her to the nurse," Neji cut in, walking toward them.

"Thanks," Goku said. "Mind if we come with you?"

"No, you're _not_ coming with me," Neji denied.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

Neji just glared at the two boys and carried Hinata away, much to Goku's and Naruto's dismay. "I don't get it," Naruto said. "She was fine a minute ago." Then he turned to Goku, a faintly accusatory look in his eyes. "Hey, wait, she didn't faint until you made me talk to her!"

"I didn't know she was going to faint!" Goku answered.

"Why don't you two losers just quit it?" a purple-haired girl named Ami asked them. "It's obvious Hinata's allergic to the two of you."

"Shut up, Ami!" Ino shouted. She turned to Goku and smiled at him in an effort to comfort him. "Don't worry; she's just a big meanie."

"Thanks," Goku said.

"Girls . . . what a drag . . ." Shikamaru mumbled in his apparent sleep.

* * *

After the school day was over, Goku decided to hang out with Naruto for the rest of the day. He'd have invited Hinata to come with them, but Neji was constantly guarding her, although the long-haired boy didn't seem to be very happy with it. Goku just wondered why he'd do something he wasn't happy doing, but then he figured Neji was her brother and brothers had to look out for their sisters.

As they were walking down the street, Goku was oblivious to the looks Naruto was getting. Naruto seemed oblivious to those looks himself, but what Goku didn't know was that Naruto was quite aware of how they were looking at him. "Hey, how about I take you to my favorite spot?" Naruto asked.

"What's that?" Goku asked.

"Ichiraku's Ramen!" Naruto replied spiritedly.

"Ramen?" Goku repeated.

"You've never had? You're missing out, buddy!" Naruto shouted, dragging Goku to the ramen stand. "Ten miso ramen for me, please!"

"Sure, and what'll your buddy have?" Teuchi, the owner of the ramen stand, asked.

"Twenty pork ramen!" Goku replied.

"Wow, you two young men have big appetites!" Teuchi remarked. "Where will you put it all?"

"In here!" Goku shouted, tapping his stomach.

"Your orders will be ready right away!" Teuchi declared.

Soon enough, Goku was faced with twenty bowls of pork ramen and Naruto was faced with ten bowls of miso ramen. The two boys broke their chopsticks apart and gleefully thanked Teuchi and his young daughter Ayame for the meal before digging in and eating like they'd never seen food before.

"Wow!" Ayame giggled. "Naruto's friend has just as big an appetite as Naruto!"

When they were finished, both Naruto and Goku were patting their stomachs. "So good . . ."

"You gonna pay for that?" Teuchi asked.

"I'll pay!" Goku replied, dropping enough money to cover both his and Naruto's meals along with a tip. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" Teuchi responded cheerfully. "Come again soon! By the way, what's your name?"

"Goku!"

"Nice name," Ayame remarked, giggling.

"Thanks!" Goku answered, before he and Naruto took off for more fun within the walls of Konoha. "So what do you wanna do now?"

"How about we paint the Hokage Monument?" Naruto asked.

"Are you sure about that?" Goku asked. "It's the Hokage Monument! I don't wanna get in trouble!"

"It'll be fun!" Naruto insisted.

"Ok, fine!" Goku conceded. "But I choose the colors!"

"Ok!" Naruto cheered.

* * *

The next morning, Sarutobi found the Hokage Monument painted in varying shades of orange and blue with some hints of black. He went to Goku's bedroom and tugged the young boy out of bed. "Goku! Do you know anything about what happened to Hokage Monument?"

"No, Grandpa, what happened?" Goku asked.

Sarutobi showed him, pointing at the repainted Hokage Monument. "That's what happened."

"Oh!" Goku exclaimed in realization. "Naruto and I did that! Do you like it?"

"While I appreciate your interest in art, I would also appreciate that you not use Hokage Monument as your canvas," Sarutobi replied.

"What's a canvas?" Goku asked.

"It's something you use to make art," Sarutobi answered. "Now, I'm going to find Naruto and he's going to join you in cleaning up Hokage Monument. Understood?"

Goku sighed. "Understood, Grandpa."

_

* * *

_

Four years later . . .

"Since you'll be graduating from the Academy this year, I believe it's time for you to learn your element," Sarutobi said.

"Element?" Goku repeated.

"Yes," Sarutobi confirmed. "All shinobi have a special affinity to one of the five elements – earth, wind, fire, water, and lightning. That affinity determines which element you can most easily convert your chakra to, although with enough training and control you can use another element, albeit not as easily as your natural one." He gave Goku a piece of paper. "Try channeling your chakra into that."

"Ok," Goku said, channeling his chakra into the paper. Surprisingly enough, its edges ignited and turned to ash before the rest of the paper turned damp. "Huh?"

"It seems you have both fire and water, although your stronger element seems to be water," Sarutobi explained.

"Aw, man . . ." Goku groaned.

"You sound disappointed," Sarutobi observed.

"How am I supposed to fight anybody with water?" Goku asked. "All I'd be able to do is make them wet!"

Sarutobi chuckled. "That's not all you can do with water. Come with me and I'll show you."

The aged Hokage took Goku to a waterfall, pointing it out to him. "Wow!" Goku exclaimed.

"See?" Sarutobi asked. "Water has its strong points, too. Water can be gentle enough to nurture life, but it can be just as destructive as it is nurturing. See that waterfall? With enough power and momentum behind it, water can sweep away just about anything unless it's rooted firmly enough. The best thing about water is that it represents balance; its gentle flow can nurture life, and its rushing power can destroy anything in its path."

"Wow . . ." Goku murmured, having a newfound respect for water.

"Now, I'll take you to school," Sarutobi said. "I'm sure you're anxious to see all your friends again . . . especially that girl Ino . . ."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Grandpa," Goku answered with complete honesty. "We're just friends."

"I'm willing to believe that for now, Goku," Sarutobi teased affectionately. "But what do you want to do with your life once you become a shinobi?"

"That's simple," Goku replied. "I'm going to be the strongest ninja on Earth, stronger than even the Hokage! If I'm strong enough, I can protect everyone in the world!"

Sarutobi smiled and ruffled Goku's hair. "You make an old man proud, grandson."

_

* * *

_

One year later . . .

"Leave them alone, Mizuki!" Goku shouted.

"Sarutobi's little brat!" Mizuki shouted, turning away from Iruka and Naruto and throwing the giant shuriken he was going to throw at them at him instead. To his shock, Goku caught it.

"You want this back?" Goku taunted.

"Goku, get out of here!" Iruka shouted.

"No can do, Iruka-sensei," Goku said. "Naruto's my buddy. Now, Mizuki . . . catch!" He threw the giant shuriken back at Mizuki with such force that even when Mizuki dodged, it cut down several trees.

"What kind of freakish strength is that?!" Mizuki asked.

Goku began performing hand seals rapidly, finishing with a shout. "Water Style: Raging Waves!" He spat a veritable tidal wave out of his mouth and at Mizuki.

"What the –?" Mizuki shouted as the torrent of water crashed into him and knocked him around until he was left high and wet on the ground. He growled. "Hey, Goku! How would you like to know the truth about your buddy?! Why none of the villagers want anything to do with him?!"

"What are you talking about?" Goku asked.

"Mizuki, don't!" Iruka pleaded.

"Twelve years ago, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox nearly destroyed this village, but our esteemed Fourth Hokage defeated it!" Mizuki shouted with manic rage. "But he didn't kill it! No, he bound it to a baby boy born on that damned day! That baby was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, the reincarnation of the Nine-Tailed Fox!"

"You're full of crap, Mizuki!" Goku shouted. "Naruto might have the Fox sealed inside him, but he's _not_ the Fox! He's my best friend, the guy I play pranks with, the guy who's going to be Hokage someday! He's Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto, who'd almost been in despair at Mizuki's revelation, was relieved to see that nothing had changed in Goku's eyes. "You hear that, Naruto?" Iruka asked. "You have friends here. You have people who'll fight for you and with you no matter what. Just like me . . ."

"Iruka-sensei? Why?" Naruto asked.

"I was a lot like you once," Iruka admitted tearfully. "I couldn't bear the pain of being alone after my parents died because of the Nine-Tails, so I became a prankster and a troublemaker just to get people to look at me, to acknowledge that I was there. Naruto . . . I don't blame you for what the Fox did. You are _Naruto, not the Fox._ Understand?"

"I hate to break up this touching moment, but it's time for you to die!" Mizuki yelled.

"Still haven't given up?" Goku asked. "Fine!" With a Body Flicker, Goku was in Mizuki's face immediately, and he socked him in the stomach. "You won't touch Naruto if I've got anything to say about it!"

"You brat . . ." Mizuki snarled. "You monkey freak! I know all about you, too!"

"What are you talking about?" Goku asked.

"Wondering why you don't have a tail anymore?" Mizuki mocked. "It's because thanks to that tail, you turned into a monster just like the Nine-Tails and you'd have destroyed this village yourself if that thing hadn't been cut off and sealed! But your granddaddy didn't wanna tell you because he thought you couldn't handle it!"

"I thought I was sleeping that day . . ." Goku uttered. He was tempted to call Mizuki a liar, but then he remembered the seal tattoo at the base of where his tail had once been, and he realized that he couldn't.

"Hey, Goku!" Naruto shouted. "You're my friend, too! You're not a monster, tail or no tail! You're the guy who plays pranks with me! You're the guy who was my first friend! You're the guy who's going to be the protector of the entire ninja world! You hear me?! You're Goku Sarutobi!" He glared at Mizuki. "Hey, bastard! I've got a surprise for you!"

"And what would that be?" Mizuki taunted.

"Shadow Clone Technique!" Naruto shouted, summoning what had to be _hundreds_ of extra Narutos.

"Wow!" Goku shouted. "How'd you figure that one out?"

"Try anything you like!" the veritable army of Naruto shouted. "I'll throw it back at you times a thousand!"

"Bring it!" Mizuki yelled.

"Famous last words," Goku mumbled, jumping out of the way as the army of Naruto descended upon Mizuki and beat the living hell out of him.

* * *

After Mizuki had been turned in to the proper authorities, Naruto walked up to Goku sporting a new headband identifying him as a shinobi of the Leaf. "Cool headband, man," Goku said.

"Thanks, I like yours, too," Naruto said.

Naruto and Goku bumped fists. "I knew you could do it!" Goku cheered.

"I just hope we get on a good team!" Naruto remarked.

* * *

One week later, Naruto and Goku returned to the Academy, with everyone looking at them in surprise. "Hey, this is for people who graduated!" Kiba derided Naruto.

"He _did_ graduate," Goku replied, pointing at Naruto's headband. "Special extra credit assignment!"

Just then, Sakura and Ino burst in, and Ino waved at Goku. "Hi, Goku!"

"Hi, Ino!" Goku replied amiably.

"What a drag," Shikamaru mumbled.

"Personally, I'm hoping Hinata's on our team," Goku whispered to Naruto.

"Why?" Naruto asked. "She's always fainting around us."

"She's nice," Goku replied. "And I think you two could be great friends."

"Yeah, right," Naruto muttered.

"Settle down," Iruka said as he arrived in the classroom. "It's time for your team assignments. Team Seven will be getting an extra member since we have a last-minute graduate. To wit, Team Seven, you are – Naruto Uzumaki . . . Goku Sarutobi . . . Sakura Haruno . . . and Sasuke Uchiha."

"No fair!" Ino and Sakura shouted, but for different reasons. Ino later clarified her disappointment.

"How come Sakura gets Goku _and_ Sasuke?!" she asked.

"The Hokage's decision," Iruka replied. "It was originally supposed to be Goku, Sasuke, and Sakura, but Naruto's last-minute passing meant that he would have been without a team unless someone decided to make him their apprentice. The only other solution was to put him on a team." He continued where he'd left off with team placements. "Team Eight, you are – Kiba Inuzuka . . . Hinata Hyuga . . . and Shino Aburame."

Goku did not miss the disappointed look on Hinata's face. To be frank, he was disappointed, too; he'd been looking forward to her on their team so she could bond with Naruto. Besides, the guy needed a good girl to keep him honest, and somehow Goku doubted his best friend's crush was that girl, given how focused she was on Sasuke.

He tuned back in just in time to hear Team Ten. "Team Ten, you are – Shikamaru Nara . . . Ino Yamanaka . . . and Choji Akimichi." Iruka smiled wistfully. "That's about it. You can all wait here for your sensei to come and get you."

As observant as Goku was when it came to Naruto and Hinata, he was rather less than observant when it came to Ino's feelings for him, much to Ino's disappointment. Oh, well. Maybe somewhere in the next lifetime . . .

It was nearing sunset, and Team Seven still hadn't gotten their sensei. "Where is he?!" Naruto asked in frustration.

"He'll be here," Sasuke mumbled. "He's a jonin, he probably has important things to do."

"But he's our sensei! He's supposed to be on time!" Naruto insisted irritably.

"He'll be here," Sasuke repeated. "God, you're annoying."

"Screw you!" Naruto retorted.

"Hey, come on, everybody . . ." Goku interjected, trying to cool the rising tensions. "How about we all try to get to know each other a bit?"

Just then, a silver-haired man in the standard jonin uniform but with his headband covering his left eye and a mask covering the lower half of his face came in. "My first impression . . . I don't like you. Any of you. Come up to the roof with me."

Thus, they went up to the rooftop. "I'd like you all to state your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and goals for the future."

"How about you go first, sensei, so we know what to do?" Sakura suggested.

The jonin chuckled. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes, dislikes, and hobbies are none of your business and the same goes for my future aspirations. Your turn."

"All we learned was his name," Sakura muttered. "I'm Sakura Haruno. My likes are . . ." She blushed when she turned to a disinterested Sasuke. "My dislikes are Naruto and Ino." Her tone turned harsh when she said that. "My hobbies are . . ." She blushed and looked at Sasuke again. "And my goals for the future are . . ." She kept on looking at Sasuke.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto declared. "I like ramen and my best friend Goku, but I don't like the three minutes it takes for ramen to get ready! My hobbies are playing pranks, and my goal for the future is to be Hokage!"

"I'm Goku Sarutobi," Goku stated. "I like my best friend Naruto and ramen. I like Ino, but I dislike it when she gets really, really loud. My hobbies are practicing Water Style ninjutsu and fighting with my special staff. My goal for the future is to be the protector of the entire ninja world!"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke stated grimly. "I have few things I like, and many things I don't like. I have little in the way of hobbies, and my goal for the future is to restore my clan's greatness . . . and kill a certain man."

"I really don't like any of you," Kakashi said.

"What did we ever do to you, you big jerk?" Goku asked.

Kakashi didn't say anything at first. "Meet me here at seven o'clock tomorrow morning. Don't eat anything before you come here; you'll just throw it up." He went off.

"Wow, what a grouch," Goku remarked. He turned to see Naruto on his way to ask Sakura out on a date.

"Hey, Sakura, wanna go out for ramen with me?"

"No," Sakura replied tersely.

"Aww, come on!" Naruto insisted. "You'll like it! I swear!"

"Naruto, _no,_" Sakura replied. "I don't like you like that."

Goku appeared next to Naruto. "Come on, man. We'll have ramen together. See you around!"

After Goku and Naruto left, Sakura walked up to Sasuke, but Sasuke was already leaving. "Sasuke! Wanna go out . . . ?"

"No," Sasuke replied. "You're annoying." And then he was gone, leaving Sakura disappointed and dejected. Unbeknownst to her or the boys, Kakashi had been watching them in secret.

"This isn't a very auspicious start," he muttered, and then he left.

* * *

End Notes: And with that, the first chapter of "A Dragon's Will of Fire" is complete. I've been hearing suggestions from other people to include other DBZ characters within this story, and if I get enough positive feedback from all of you on that, I very well might do that. It'll take a few arcs before they're actually seen in the story, if I choose to include them. If you're wondering about the last few scenes being rushed, that's because I want to get to the good stuff as soon as possible, and there _will_ be good stuff. You've got my word there.


	2. The Challenge of Team 7

"A Dragon's Will of Fire"

Chapter 2: "The Challenge of Team 7"

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Dragon Ball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama. Both are licensed to VIZ Media, and I make no money from either.

Author's note: At long last, the second chapter of "A Dragon's Will of Fire" has come. Sorry to keep you waiting this long; it took me a long time to get into the right mindset to write this. Well, I can begin making it up to you now with a kick-ass second chapter. For those of you who complained about the pace of the first chapter, I can safely reassure you that I will not rush as much through this second chapter as I did through the first.

Onto the important plot details, I suppose. What will Goku find out about the night he became a giant rampaging monkey? How will it affect him and his future path as a shinobi and hopeful protector of the world? And what's going to happen when he and Team 7 get together for their test under Kakashi Hatake? For the answers to those questions and others, read on!

_

* * *

_

It was nothing but chaos. Small, scattered fires were everywhere. Screams of desperation and rage rang through the night. His vision was a red haze, and his senses were afire with agony. He tried to scream, but all that came out were inhuman roars and his body lit up with flame.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Goku woke up screaming.

"Goku-niisan, what's wrong?" Konohamaru asked, running into Goku's room.

"Nothing, Konohamaru," Goku replied. "I just . . . had a bad dream. That's all. Nothing for you to worry about."

"You sure, nii-san?" Konohamaru asked.

Goku smiled. "I'm sure. Go to bed now, Konohamaru-chan."

"I'm not little!" Konohamaru exclaimed.

"You are right now," Goku answered. "But you won't be forever. You'll get to be as big as me soon!"

"How's that possible?" Konohamaru asked. "You'll be getting bigger, too, and when I'm as big as you are now, you'll still be bigger than me!"

Goku laughed. "Yeah, but you'll be getting even bigger, too!" He ruffled Konohamaru's hair. "Go on, go to bed now."

"Ok," Konohamaru conceded, leaving Goku's room to return to his own.

* * *

As soon as the sun came up, Goku went to find Sarutobi. "Jiji!" he called.

"Yes, Goku?" Sarutobi asked.

"What happened to me the night you cut my tail off and sealed it?" Goku asked.

Sarutobi had a grim expression on his face after hearing that question. "I was hoping you'd never ask that."

"Mizuki said I turned into some kind of giant monkey beast and nearly annihilated the village, Kyubi-style," Goku filled in. "I need to know from you, jiji. What happened?"

"To make a long story short, Mizuki was partly correct," Sarutobi explained. "On the first full moon after your tenth birthday, you transformed into a giant monkey and the transformation turned you into a berserker. We tried everything we could to stop you from destroying the village, but nothing worked; in fact, I think all we did was make you madder. Then I called Enma, my summon, and he deduced that your power might be seated in your tail and if it were to be cut off, you'd return to normal. Fortunately, he was right, and to make sure you didn't transform into that beast again, I placed a seal on the stump."

Goku stared at Sarutobi, almost uncomprehending. "So those dreams I've been having . . . they weren't just dreams. They really happened."

"In a way, yes," Sarutobi answered. "I'm guessing that's why you and Naruto became such good friends. You both understand what it's like to have a monster inside you, and I want you and Naruto both to understand that you are _more_ than just the monsters you contain. You're both good boys who'll grow up to be good men and fine shinobi." He smiled. "Now, I remember you have Kakashi Hatake as your sensei. Am I right?"

"Yeah," Goku confirmed. "He's kind of weird, though."

"All powerful ninja are somewhat strange," Sarutobi replied, chuckling. "It's how we cope with the rigors of the job."

"Is he always late?" Goku asked.

"That is an unfortunate character flaw of his," Sarutobi admitted, "but he's a good man and a good shinobi."

Goku hugged Sarutobi. "I'll be back later, jiji! Right now, I gotta get ready to meet my team!" He dashed off, at which Sarutobi chuckled with amusement for his adoptive grandson's youthful antics.

* * *

Dressed in a blue gi and orange pants with his Konoha headband tied around his left arm, Goku went to the meeting spot Kakashi had pointed out to him and his teammates. The first person he met on his way there was Naruto, who wore his usual orange tracksuit. Without saying much beyond "hi," he joined up with Naruto and they went together to the meeting spot.

Eventually, they ran into Sakura and Sasuke, the latter being intensely tailed by the former, much to his annoyance. "Hey!" Goku greeted them.

Sasuke just grunted, while Sakura turned up her nose at Goku and Naruto. "Sakura!" Naruto greeted. "Do you wanna go out after the mission's over?!"

"No, thank you, Naruto," Sakura replied, turning to Sasuke with lovesick eyes. "Sasuke-kun, do you want to . . ."

"No," Sasuke answered bluntly.

Goku just shook his head with sadness at how Naruto and Sakura tried so hard to get the attention of someone who could barely be bothered to notice them. The irony was that Naruto was trying so hard for Sakura, who was trying so hard for Sasuke, and Sakura couldn't be bothered with Naruto in much the same way Sasuke couldn't be bothered with her. Then again, Sasuke probably couldn't be bothered with anybody but himself.

"Anybody eat?" Goku asked. "I ate a big one this morning!"

"Goku, you idiot!" Sakura yelled. "Kakashi-sensei said not to eat breakfast this morning!"

"Don't worry," Goku replied cheerfully. "I've got a pretty strong stomach."

"I didn't eat anything . . ." Naruto admitted.

"It'll be ok, Naruto," Goku said. "If you can hang on for a while, I'll get you something good to eat!"

"I ate," Sasuke said. "Besides, Kakashi probably doesn't think we'd be so stupid as to listen to him on something like _that._"

"Don't worry, Sakura; I'll get you something to eat, too!" Goku offered.

"No thanks," Sakura replied. "I'll eat with Sasuke-kun."

"I don't think he wants to eat with you," Goku mused. "I don't think he wants to eat with anybody."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Sakura protested.

"Maybe I don't," Goku remarked with a shrug. "But considering all those times he's said 'no' before . . ."

Sakura pouted briefly. "You _still_ don't know what you're talking about!"

Some hours later, Kakashi Hatake finally deigned to show up. "I always thought teachers were supposed to come to class on time," Goku remarked.

"Well, I'm not your conventional teacher," Kakashi answered. "Follow me."

Team 7 followed Kakashi into the forest clearing, where Kakashi turned to face them and held up a pair of small silver bells. "See these? These are what you'll need to take from me to truly achieve genin rank."

"I thought we already passed the genin test!" Naruto protested.

"No, you passed the Academy test," Kakashi corrected. "The Academy test simply determines who has the potential to actually make it to genin. Most don't pass the actual genin test, because they don't have what it takes. They know how to practice a few basic jutsu, but when it comes to real intestinal and testicular fortitude, they don't actually have it where it counts. I sincerely hope you do." He looked at Goku. "Oh, and just because you're the Hokage's grandson doesn't mean I'm under obligation to pass you."

Goku snickered. "Sure, and just because you're a jonin doesn't mean I have to hold back on you."

Kakashi smirked underneath his mask. "Brave kid, aren't you? Oh, I should mention one last thing – only the ones who actually manage to take a bell from me pass. Everyone else goes back to the Academy."

"Sensei, you're a jonin," Sakura pointed out plainly. "We're just genin. How are we supposed to beat you?"

"That, you'll have to figure out yourselves," Kakashi replied. "Of course, if you want to face me down in a fight . . . you'll have to treat it like a fight to the death, mine or yours."

Goku drew his staff from behind his back and it extended with a simple pulse of chakra channeled into it. "Then let's do this! Come on, everybody!" He charged at Kakashi, only to find that Kakashi had busied himself reading an orange-covered book. "Hey, what do you think you're doing? This is a fight!"

"I wanna see how it ends," Kakashi replied. "Besides, I didn't say start yet."

"Hey, wait a minute . . . it's those pervy books Grandpa's always reading when he thinks I won't catch him!" Goku shouted.

"They're literary masterpieces," Kakashi answered.

"Our sensei's a pervert!" Sakura screeched.

Sasuke looked like he could care less.

"The old man reads those books?!" Naruto exclaimed in startled horror.

"Yeah," Goku replied.

"Do _you_ read them?" Naruto asked.

"No!" Goku exclaimed. "I don't even see what's so special about them anyway!"

"You . . . insult the great _Icha Icha Paradise?_" Kakashi asked. "All right, kid, now I _really_ don't like you."

_Prepare to like me less,_ Goku thought, and flickered into Kakashi's blind spot before swinging his staff and knocking the book out of his hand.

_A Body Flicker without smoke or leaves . . . just sheer speed keeping him from being detected?_ Kakashi wondered, startled at how swiftly Goku had gotten past his guard. _Just what is this boy?_

"Hell, yeah!" Naruto shouted. "Nice job, Goku! It's my turn now!" He quickly formed a particular hand seal. "Shadow Clone Technique!"

Immediately, a large platoon of Narutos emerged around the original. "Let's get this pervert!"

The sea of orange charged Kakashi, intending to crush him with sheer numbers alone. By then, Kakashi had picked up his book and was reading it with one hand while fending off the Shadow Clones with the other. It was surprisingly easy, considering the numbers the Shadow Clones had on their side. Then again, Kakashi was one of Konoha's shinobi elite, and Naruto had just barely passed the Academy exam.

"A jonin-level ninjutsu, and you're able to use it so easily," Kakashi murmured, looking down at the once more singular Naruto Uzumaki. "Unfortunately, possession does not equal mastery."

This time, Goku attempted to repeat the trick he'd pulled in his first assault on Kakashi, but Kakashi had guarded his blind spot this time and grabbed Goku's staff. Undeterred by this turn of events, Goku let go of the staff and pulled another Body Flicker, reemerging to trip Kakashi with a leg sweep. Kakashi landed on his outstretched hand and pushed off it to contort in midair and land on his feet. By then, Goku had recovered his staff and was preparing seals for a familiar technique.

"Water Style: Raging Waves!"

Gathering as much chakra as he could, Goku exhaled a torrent of water that would have bowled over Kakashi if Kakashi hadn't used a replacement. "Very good," the jonin remarked from behind Goku, "but you should be more careful about throwing such a technique around. Your teammates could have been caught in the line of fire."

_Just what is this kid, anyway?_ Kakashi wondered. _That was a C-rank ninjutsu, and even stranger . . . he pulled all that water out of nowhere, like the Nidaime!_

Goku immediately swung his staff at Kakashi, only for Kakashi to stop it by grabbing the end immediately aimed for him. Undeterred, Goku sent another pulse of chakra into the staff and it extended again, this time striking Kakashi in his masked face. The blow momentarily stunned Kakashi, but it was enough for Goku to make a dash for Kakashi's bells. He'd managed to touch them, but Kakashi recovered quite quickly, enough to draw a kunai, catch Goku, and pin him with the kunai at his neck.

"Goku!" Naruto shouted, going after Kakashi with a flying kick.

"Too slow," Kakashi replied, nonchalantly dodging Naruto's kick. Not one to give up, Naruto landed and spun for a tornado kick that Kakashi blocked with the spine of his book.

"Ow!" Naruto cried out. "What's that book made out of?!"

"Something tougher than you," Kakashi answered, just to get Naruto riled up. It worked, as Naruto just dashed headlong at Kakashi to save Goku, which didn't work at all since Kakashi just lifted his leg to kick Naruto in the chest, knocking him back. "Now, I see he's very important to you, and I can respect that, which is why I'm giving you one chance to save him. Kill Sakura Haruno right now, or Goku dies!"

"Hey, you can't do that!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura nearly passed out from sheer terror. _He wouldn't . . . would he?_

"Your best friend, or the girl you adore so much," Kakashi rephrased. "Tough choice, isn't it? That's what you get when you're a shinobi. You can't always save everyone, and some have to go down to save the rest. What's it going to be?"

Naruto drew a kunai. "Screw that! I'm not throwing away Goku's life for Sakura, and I'm not throwing away Sakura's life for Goku! I'm gonna protect them both!" He charged at Kakashi, kunai extended.

"Naruto, don't!" Goku shouted.

Just as Kakashi was about to smack Naruto aside again, instead Naruto jumped over Goku's head and swung his leg out for another tornado kick. While Kakashi had to tilt his head to evade Naruto's kick, it was enough distraction for Goku to elbow the jonin hard in the stomach, loosening his grip enough for Goku to slip free. Picking up his staff again, Goku used it to knock Kakashi's legs out from under him . . . only for Kakashi to somersault back onto his feet.

_These two . . . are really something,_ Kakashi thought. _Now to see if the other two are any good._

"Goku, why don't you and the loser step aside?" Sasuke suggested. "I'll finish Kakashi for you."

"Come on, Sasuke, you can do it!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto bristled, but Goku put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. Besides, this guy talks tough. I wanna see if he can back it up."

Thus, Sasuke stood before Kakashi, with Naruto, Goku, and Sakura out of the direct line of fire. "You're not like the others, are you?" Kakashi mused aloud.

Sasuke just smirked and formed several hand seals, the last two recognizable as the horse and tiger seals. "Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique!" He inhaled deeply, and then exhaled a giant fireball that would have hit Kakashi had Kakashi not replaced himself with a log at the last second.

_Genin aren't supposed to have the chakra reserves for that!_ Kakashi thought. Just as he was recovering, Sasuke had come after him with a roundhouse kick. Kakashi caught Sasuke's ankle, but Sasuke twisted to punch Kakashi in the face, only for Kakashi to catch his fist with his free hand. Twisting around, Sasuke attempted to grab the bells with his free hand, but Kakashi wised up to what his student was trying to do and elbowed him hard to knock him away from the bells.

"You're pretty good," Kakashi remarked. "But you're not as good as you think you are."

Just before Sasuke could ask what he meant, a hand grabbed Sasuke by the ankle and yanked him into the ground until only his head was above the surface. Kakashi smirked at him beneath his mask. "That was my Headhunter Technique. I'd like you to sit there and think for a while."

Kakashi looked around, only to find that the other three genin in his team were long gone, probably to assess their options while watching Sasuke fight. It didn't matter. He'd catch up to them soon enough. Right now, he had to finish his _Icha Icha._

* * *

"Sakura, where are you going?" Goku asked.

"To save Sasuke!" Sakura replied, hurriedly storming away from Goku and Naruto . . . and the hiding place they'd found.

"But we need a plan!" Goku protested. "We can't take him solo!"

"You and Naruto were doing just fine!" Sakura shot back before leaving. That turned out to be a bad idea, though, as Kakashi was just close enough to put her in a special genjutsu. Leaves swirled around her, placing her in a trance where she was aware of nothing.

Then the illusion truly kicked in, and Sakura saw a bleeding and battered Sasuke crawling toward her, much to her horror. "Sakura . . . I need you . . ." he groaned.

And that was when Sakura was taken out of the game by a judicious chop to the neck from Kakashi. It was also at that moment that Goku, coming out of a flicker, punched Kakashi in the face, sending Kakashi flying much to the jonin's surprise. Goku flickered again, this time jaunting behind Kakashi to strike him in the back of the neck with a double-handed fist. As Kakashi fell, he was surprised by Naruto jumping up to accelerate his descent with a drop kick.

Kakashi landed on his hands and knees, and rolled up just in time to see Goku coming at him for another attack. "We'll see how he likes this," he muttered, flickering behind Goku. "Secret Technique: A Thousand Years of Death!" Then he sent Goku flying . . . by poking Goku's ass with his index fingers.

"What kind of sick trick was that?!" Naruto asked, appalled.

"Misdirection is a valued tool of the shinobi," Kakashi replied coolly.

"Why, you . . . !" Naruto charged Kakashi, intent on avenging Goku, only for Kakashi to use a replacement at the moment Naruto would have hit him. Reemerging behind Naruto, Kakashi inflicted the same Thousand Years of Death upon him that he'd done to Goku, sending Naruto flying into the sky. "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

* * *

When Naruto, Goku, Sakura, and Sasuke came to, they all found themselves tied to logs via monofilament wires. "What's going on here?!" Naruto asked. "Why are we tied up?!"

"Simply put, you suck," Kakashi replied bluntly. "None of you have what it takes to be ninja."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Naruto yelled.

"You want an explanation?" Kakashi asked. "Fine. Naruto, you're impulsive and pathologically incapable of planning ahead, which makes you pathetically easy to beat. Goku, you rely too much on your skills as a brawler and throwing high-level techniques around, which will not serve you well in a real fight and will endanger bystanders around you. Sakura, you'd rather fawn over Sasuke like a lovesick schoolgirl and for all your academic capabilities, you have nearly no skills that would be useful in the field. Sasuke, you're the worst; if you had joined Naruto and Goku in fighting me, you would have stood a much better chance than you did by yourself. Instead, you treated your teammates as a hindrance when you should have made them your strength . . . you arrogant child."

He glared at all four with his visible eye. "Frankly, I don't think any of you are cut out to be ninja, so I'll be cutting you from the program." He paused, taking in their horrified and emotionally crushed faces before speaking again. "At least, that's what I _should_ be doing, but I'm feeling particularly generous today, so I'm going to give you one last chance."

Kakashi untied Goku, Sakura, and Sasuke from the logs, pointing out some bento boxes resting on a tree stump. "I got some food for you three. I'm going to be gone for a while, and I want you to be at full strength when I give you your makeup test."

"Why are there only three boxes?" Goku asked. "There's four of us."

"Simple," Kakashi replied. "I'm punishing Naruto for his foolishness in this test. You're not to feed him under any circumstances . . . or else."

Then he was gone, and Sakura and Sasuke began to eat. Goku opened his bento box, and passed it to Naruto. "Hey, you want some?"

"Sure, but . . . won't you get in trouble?" Naruto asked.

"You're my best friend, Naruto," Goku answered. "If I get in trouble for helping my best friend, it's trouble I'm fine being in."

"Just one problem . . . my hands are stuck," Naruto remarked. "You'll have to feed me."

Just then, Sakura offered Naruto her bento box. "Eat up. You'll need your strength."

"Thanks, Sakura!" Naruto answered brightly.

"Yeah, whatever," Sasuke grumbled. "I'm gonna give you some of mine, too, just so you don't pass out from hunger and slow us down."

Thus, Naruto got a bite from Goku's, Sakura's, and Sasuke's bento boxes. "Yum, thanks!"

"You're welcome," Goku replied.

That was when Kakashi came back, though. "Why, you little . . . Do you know what this means?!" Amplifying his rage were the storm clouds that had suddenly gathered in the sky, making him seem all the more terrifying to the four genin.

"Naruto's our teammate!" Sakura yelled back. "What did you expect us to do, let him starve?!"

"Yeah, that's no way to treat a friend!" Goku agreed.

Sasuke just stared at Kakashi defiantly.

"You . . . pass!" Kakashi answered, smiling brightly beneath his mask as the storm clouds faded away as suddenly as they'd gathered.

"We pass?" Sakura asked, confused.

"A ninja must look underneath the underneath," Kakashi explained. "Yes, the rules are important for a ninja to follow, but even more important for a ninja is his or her comrades. Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are even lower than scum. That was the point of my test all along, to see if you were willing to work as a team despite the odds against you – and you ultimately were. Congratulations, you're officially genin."

"Hell, yeah!" Naruto shouted. "Hey, wait, can you untie me?"

"Sure," Kakashi replied, untying Naruto. That was when Naruto noticed a carved stone sculpture with what looked like names inscribed in it.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"It's a memorial to this village's greatest heroes," Kakashi answered somberly.

"Cool," Naruto remarked. "Hey, what does it take to get your name on that memorial?"

"Sacrifice," Kakashi replied sadly. "The names of everyone I've ever loved are on that memorial."

"You mean they're dead?" Goku asked.

"Yes," Kakashi admitted.

"_That's_ what it takes to get your name on that?" Naruto asked in disbelief. "You have to _die?_"

"It is the truest mark of a hero to give his life for his comrades," Kakashi replied simply. "Unless you are prepared to make that sacrifice, you cannot expect to endure as a ninja."

"Wow . . ." Naruto mumbled, unusually subdued.

"Come on," Goku said. "I'll treat us all to lunch."

"No thanks," Sakura replied. "I think I'll just . . ." Her gaze turned to Sasuke, who pointedly avoided looking at her or anyone else.

"Fine, more for me and Naruto," Goku quipped.

* * *

As Team 7 went their separate ways for the time being, Sasuke followed Goku. "What is it, Sasuke?" Goku asked.

"I want you to fight me," Sasuke answered.

"You wanna spar?" Goku replied. "Ok, but maybe later. Right now, I gotta see how the other teams did."

"Fine," Sasuke conceded, letting a slight smirk form on his face. "But you owe me a spar."

"Sure thing," Goku replied.

"Hey, Sasuke, how about you spar with me?" Naruto suggested.

"No," Sasuke replied bluntly. "You wouldn't be a challenge."

"Why, you –!" Naruto yelled, only to be cut off by Goku's hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, it's not worth it," Goku said. "Besides, I'll spar with you, and I'll make it so he'll _have_ to notice you."

"Thanks, Goku," Naruto answered. "Hey, who do you want to see first?"

"I think I'll go with Hinata's team," Goku replied. "I kinda feel bad about her not getting to be on our team."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because you'd be great friends," Goku responded simply. "And she's pretty nice. At least she's not always angry."

"Hey, are you saying . . . ?"

Goku just sighed. "Come on."

* * *

End Notes: Well, I might as well end it here. There were supposed to be scenes with Goku interacting with the other teams, but I felt that they were superfluous, i.e. they didn't really matter to the plot that much, so I decided not to put them in. I do hope you liked this chapter, though.

For the anonymous reviewer who said that I was using Goku to fix Naruto's problems in canon, I should mention that having a friend does wonders for a lonely kid. Secondly, Goku has his own problems, as you see at the beginning of this chapter, but they aren't going to stop him from being the best damn ninja he can be. Also, if you're wondering about Goku getting his ass kicked just like Naruto did, I should also mention that skill does not necessarily equal experience, which is why Kakashi still pulled out a win.

If you haven't been completely turned off by the amount of time you had to wait for this chapter, I promise that I will endeavor to bring you the third chapter much sooner than I brought you this chapter. Anyway, be sure to review and stick around for chapter 3!


End file.
